


What I See In The Mirror

by therainbowgay18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Bullying, Fat Shaming, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainbowgay18/pseuds/therainbowgay18
Summary: Vent writing*THE EVENTS DISPLAYED ARE NOT BASED ON REAL EVENTS**THE FEELINGS ARE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT REAL*Lance & Pidge are platonic best bros





	What I See In The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translation at the end

Pidge never really paid too much attention to their weight. They didn’t really care, hadn’t cared all that much. Or they didn’t, until they hit fifth grade. That’s when it went downhill.

* * *

 

_“Pidge **es tan gordo**.”_

_Pidge paused mid-flip, the book in their hands forgotten. Pidge knew limited Spanish, but thanks to Lance teaching them a few things, like “fat chicken”, they picked up pretty quickly what the girls on the other side of tree, completely unaware that the subject of their conversation not only was on the other side of the tree, but knew limited Spanish, too, were saying._

_“_ ** _Ella es como un pollo, muslos gordo, est_** ** _ómago redondo y pudge durante días._** _”_ _The girls laughed, and Pidge felt their stomach turn. Were they fat? Pidge hadn’t ever really paid attention to it. But now they were curious._

* * *

 

Slipping out of the memory as easily as water, Pidge stood in front of their mirror, only in their bra and underwear. Puberty hit them like a freight train, and they began to notice the extra body fat they had, around their upper arms, their thunder thighs, and the pudge of their stomach.

It made Pidge sick.

A burning sensation entered Pidge’s stomach, and with tears blurring their surroundings, Pidge grabbed the mirror in a blind rage and shoved it off to the side, where it hit the floor and smashed, glass flying across the floor. The burning feeling was still there, and they grabbed an old picture of themselves back in fifth grade, before the body image issues began, before the hatred began, before the little voice in the back of their mind whispered that no one would want them because of how fat they were, before the binge eating began, before the suicidal thoughts began and hurled it against the wall, breaking the frame and the glass.

Not even giving a damn about getting hurt from the glass, Pidge sank to the floor and scooted up against their bed, burying their fingers in their hair and crying silently into their knees. They were better off dead, it’s as simple as that.

“Pidge? Are you in there?”

_Shit_.

“Wha- Lance, when did you-? How did you-“

“Spare key, remember?”

_The key under the fucking roses. Dammit._

“I could hear you throwing things around. Can you let me in?”

Pidge pondered it, but they weren’t wearing any shoes, and there was glass everywhere. They wouldn’t be able to get to the door.

“I would, but there’s glass all over the floor. I’m not wearing anything.”

“Okay, hold on, where’s that key Matt made for your door?”

They could hear Lance rustling around, swearing in Spanish. Pidge could have sworn that they heard Lance call Matt a **_hijo de puta_**.

“Figures he’d keep it above his door. Hold on Pidgeon, I’m coming in. Hopefully you’re some level of decent.”

Pretty sure a bra and underwear wasn’t decent, but at least they weren’t naked. That’s be worse. Matt would kill Lance, childhood friend or not. The lock clicked as Pidge climbed to their feet, staying where they were so not to step on glass.

Lance’s mop of brown hair popped into view, and he looked around the room before returning back to Pidge, quirking a brow at them. Their room was a mess. Matt would know something was up if he saw their room in disarray.

Lance slipped in and shut the door, shoving the key to their room in his pocket.

“Talk to me, Pidge.”

It was an open ended invite, one Pidge could either accept or decline and send Lance on his way. But he could see right through them, always had been able to, and lying wouldn’t do shit. More tears burned in their throat, and Pidge let out a hiccup, then a sob, and finally full blown crying. 

Lance stepped through the broken glass wordlessly and pulled them forward by their shaking shoulders. His mouth pressed against their hair, his thumb rubbing their cheek as they cried.

“I’ve got you, okay, Pidge? Just like when you had me all those years ago.”

Pidge nodded, snot running down their face from all the hard crying. Lance offered them a soft smile.

“Let’s get you to the bathroom so you can clean up, okay? I’ll order some pizza and we’ll watch some Star Wars, okay?”

Pidge nodded, and Lance offered his hand to them. Though neither spoke of it, the horizontally scars on Lance’s wrist stood out, pale in comparison to his skin tone. Lance helped his friend up onto his back and carried them through to the bathroom, leaving behind the negativity Pidge faced each day.

Lance would protect his friend, and make sure the negativity and the horrors they lived through was pushed back to the hell it came from.

They had each other and could do anything by each other’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Pidge is so fat  
> 2) She is like a chicken (roughly), fat thighs, and round stomch and pudge for days.  
> 3) Motherfucker


End file.
